


of restless nights

by hashire



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Babies, F/M, Fluff, Nursing, Superfluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 23:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15036161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hashire/pseuds/hashire
Summary: In which the twins wake up in the middle of the night.





	of restless nights

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on vacation. I didn't feel like thinking of names. Don't @ me.

Mikasa awakens with the first gasp, before the first sob. It's the girl. Before she can reach to pull off the covers, Levi has ripped his back and is on his feet.

 "Don't get up. I've got her," he says. She breathes out a sigh without meaning to. 

Then the boy starts crying. "I'm getting up," she says, ignoring any protests from Levi.

The girl waves her arms, free of the swaddling for the second night in a row. "As expected of your daughter," he says to Mikasa. She smiles, looking down at the little boy, still wrapped up.

He stops crying as soon as she picks him up. "I'll feed him while you change her," she tells Levi, unbuttoning her nightshirt with one hand. She sees his nod out of the corner of her eye. 

The room is silent save for Levi rustling around and the boy's soft suckling noises. He rocks the girl in his arms on the way back to the bed. She scrunches up her face again.

"She's hungry," he tells Mikasa, grabbing the pillow to push in her lap. 

"Just a moment." The boy cries as he's jostled and settled under one arm. He latches back in with no trouble as Levi tucks the girl around her other arm.

He fluffs Mikasa's pillow as she leans forward. "You can go back to sleep," she says softly, the babies nursing with their eyes closed.

"I'll wait," he responds, leaning his head on her shoulder and running a finger through the lock of dark hair on the little girl's forehead.


End file.
